


Hold Your Breath (We're Drowning)

by BrookeSutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, Porn With Plot, Smut, Warrior Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSutter/pseuds/BrookeSutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Finn's Alive/ Mountain never happened/ Grounder Truce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath (We're Drowning)

**Jasper:**

"--he won't help anyone, it's ridiculous." Harper complains in the direction of a half-dead Jasper. He isn't paying her much attention on account of being deliriously tired after a long shift on the "weak point" in the electric fence. Everyone knew it was a cruel punishment designed by Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane (the respected leaders of Camp Jaha, apparently) because Jasper threw a fit over disassembling the still. Despite this, his girlfriend thinks her story about ration sorting and animal skinning is far more important than his exhaustion. That's why she snaps his goggles, raising them until they slap him in the forehead. He's wide eyed, almost glaring at her as he rubs the angry mark on his skin, mouthing 'ow!' repeatedly. "As I was saying, Finn is refusing to help with his assigned duties and I know you're close to Clarke so could you...I don't know, snitch?"

Jasper furrows his brows, "You want me to tattle on Finn because he's not pulling his weight?" Jasper blinks, "To Clarke? Clarke Griffin?" He can't help the snort that breaks through his nose at the thought of Clarke taking his second-hand complaint seriously. Their former legitimate leader didn't give a damn about the ridiculous and quite demeaning system Camp Jaha created under her nose, she gave a damn about preparation to break from the group--although, he supposes he's not allowed to know about the late night meetings in Bellamy's quarters _at all_ so he doesn't mention it. He's not a fool, why else would Clarke spend so much time with a guy black-listed by the entire camp for shooting the "hero" of the Ark-- Chancellor Jaha. _What a goddamn joke,_ Jasper continues to think every time the topic arises.

"Do you know another Clarke?" Harper asks with a _you-are-so-not-having-sex-tonight_ gleam in her eyes. "Jas, c'mon! We can't go to Bellamy about this shit, he'll beat Finn up. You _know_ things have been incredibly tense between them since the whole Bellamy-Raven thing."

Jasper takes a deep breath, "I'll see what I can do but Harp, I'm not sure she'll want to confront Finn."

"Can you at least try, baby?"

He gives her a soft smile, "Yeah, of course."

**Clarke:**

There's a tablet resting in front of her, threatening to destroy her eyesight with how bright it is but she's got to keep reading--she's got to master all the medical knowledge she can before she's in a situation where she needs it. Honestly, she's absolutely exhausted and would like nothing more than to take a swan dive off the top of the Ark. Damn, Bellamy keeps telling her that she needs to come up with some better expressions to use because suicide isn't funny in their condition. She snorts something about "freedom of speech" which is ironic because they've never been free (except for the labeled "Freedom Month" without the adults) and at this point, they never would be. Clarke spends a lot of time with Bellamy these days, a lot more time than she ever thought she would.

And maybe it started off platonic but she couldn't precisely use that word now.

Especially when he walks through the door of her quarters, chomping on an apple like a river snake. "Hmm, you reading again?" He asks and Clarke nods absentmindedly--she doesn't know if her loss of thought is because of him or if she's truly infatuated with the text in front of her...who the fuck is she kidding? Of course it's Bellamy. It's always Bellamy. He makes himself at home, collapsing on the bottom bunk of her bed--their bed, really. He sleeps over a lot but not as much as she sleeps over at his place, it was kind of odd. "Maybe you could try lowering the brightness, Princess...the strain on your eyes isn't healthy and I don't need a blind bat sewing up my next injury."

Clarke snorts, "I know your body, Bellamy. I could be blind and I would--" Her brain finally caught up with her mouth with a snap of her jaw. She thinks about how it will feel once their out of Camp Jaha and if they can be these people they pretend to be when they're alone. Flirty and full of humor that just doesn't make sense considering darkness.

"You would?" He prompts and Clarke turns to face him full on. She observes the curve of his lips and the heat in his eyes--she's familiar with that heat. She wants to act on that heat.

She clears her throat, "I could be blind and I would still know every inch of your body."

He hums, "Not every inch." She knows he's talking about his lower anatomy and it forces a blush on her face. Typical Bellamy with the innuendos as of late. She doesn't scold him like he scolds her about the colorful expressions she uses...because maybe she likes how his jokes make her warm.

"But if I wanted to know every inch, I could." Clarke pointed out, regaining herself in record time. "If we're being honest." She adds with a sly grin before she turns back to the tablet. He takes another loud  bite of his apple as Clarke waits for a witty comment or something snarky but he never responds. "No rebuttal?"

He shrugs, "Why deny it if it's true?"

**Monty:**

He watches Miller pace back and forth, reciting a speech he's been writing all summer. "Dad, I know you pictured a different life for me...shit, Mont I don't know what to say." In fact, Miller knew exactly what to say but his fear was breaking through his logical mind. Monty knew Miller wasn't ashamed of their new-found relationship, or about his sexuality in general. The boy was too confident to be ashamed--but he was ashamed of his past and how he'd failed his father beforehand. He was scared that his father would view this as a last straw and be completely down with him. At least, those were his late night confessions before they drifted off to sleep.

"Tell him the truth, Mill." Monty tried with a soft rise of his shoulders, "The time for discrimination on sexuality passed decades ago. You don't have to stay tightly packed into a closet anymore. I want to be with you, you want to be with me and if your father can't accept that...well, are you even sure you want him involved?"

Miller clears his throat, "He's my dad. Of course I want him involved in my life."

"Jasper...Jasper may have let it slip that Bellamy and Clarke are planning something." Monty looked down at his feet, "Your dad's a guard and he is loyal to this camp. Maybe I just need to know if, when it comes down to it, you'll choose blood or your family?" Monty often refers  to the remaining 100 as a family. They are the only people who understand each other--understand the pain before the grounder treaty or what it felt like to see a friend on the brink of death, thinking 'God, I'm only seventeen and I've been to seven funerals in two weeks.' As far as Monty was concerned, blood is blood--not connection.

Jasper's been his brother since birth--he would die for his brother.

"I..." Miller pinches his brows, "I don't know."

Monty's taken aback, despite asking the question in the first place. "Oh."

 

 

=&=

Their relationships were going in different directions, but they hoped they would reach the same destination.

Out of Camp Jaha so they could taste freedom again.

 

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
